Thomas Fitzgerald, 7e Comte de Desmond
Thomas FitzJames Fitzgerald, 7e Comte de Desmond (1426-1468), nommé Thomas de DroghedaLundy, Daryl. " Thomas FitzJames FitzGerald, 7th Earl of Desmond "., mais également connu le "Grand Comte", était le fils de James Fitzgerald, 6e Comte de Desmond et de Mary de Burgh. Il était Lord Député d'Irlande pour Georges de Clarence de 1463 jusqu'à sa mort, et en 1464 a fondé le Collège de Youghal. En 1462, Desmond fut également victorieux dans la bataille de Piltown, qui opposa les Fitzgerald de Desmond contre les Butlers d’Ormond. Le nombre de tués s'élève à plus de 400 victimes. Le folklore local prétend que la bataille fut si violente qu'une rivière rouge sang parcourut la vallée, d'où le nom Pill River et Piltown (Baile an Phuill - Ville du sang). Piltown fut la seule bataille des guerres des Deux-Roses à avoir eu lieu en Irlande. Accusé par ses ennemis politiques de trahison, lors du Parlement tenue à Drogheda, il fut condamné à la décapitation. Ascendance Son premier ancêtre vint en Angleterre avec Guillaume le Conquérant, il a peut-être combattu à la bataille de Hastings. Walter FitzOtho, un descendant du duc de Florence, fut nommé connétable du château de Windsor. Son fils, Gérald de Windsor, envahit le Pays de Galles et se maria avec Nest(en) Généalogie de Nest verch Rhys., princesse de Deheubarth, qui était la fille du roi Rhys ap Tewdwr, ancêtre des Tudor, ainsi que la maîtresse de Henri Ier Beauclerc. Par son père, Thomas était un descendant directe du roi Brian Boru, premier roi de l'Irlande, car Maurice FitzGerald, Seigneur de Llansteffan(en) Généalogie de Maurice FitzGerald, Seigneur de Llansteffan. (né vers 1100 et décédé le 1er septembre 1176), fils de Gerald de Windsor et Nest, a épousé Alice de Montgomery(en) Généalogie d'Alice de Montgomery., fille d'Arnulf de Montgomery et Lafracoth (Lafracota) O'Brien du Munster(en) Généalogie de Lafracoth (Lafracota) O'Brien., l'arrière-arrière-petite-fille de Brian Boru. Thomas FitzMaurice Fitzgerald(en) Généalogie de Thomas FitzMaurice Fitzgerald, Seigneur de O'Connelloe ., Seigneur de O'Connelloe, le plus jeune fils de Maurice FitzGerald, était l'ancêtre des Fitzgerald de Desmond, et son frère, Gerald Fitzmaurice, 1e Seigneur d'Offaly, ancêtre des Fitzgerald de Kildare. Thomas de Shanid s'est marié avec Sadbh, une dame gaélique (probablement une fille O'Brien). Thomas Fitzgerald, 2e Baron de Desmond, (mort en 1298) épousa Margaret Berkeley ; cette dernière était la fille de Sir Thomas Berkeley (1245-1321) qui fut convoqué aux Parlements du roi d'Angleterre Edouard Ie puis du roi Edouard II, et d'Isabel FitzRichard(en) Généalogie d'Isabel Fitz-Roy, petite-fille du roi Jean Ie d'Angleterre., petite-fille du roi Jean Ie d'Angleterre, dont descend Gerald Fitzgerald, 3e Comte de Desmond. Par sa mère, il était l'arrière-arrière-petit-fils de Katherine Mortimer (sœur d’Edmund Mortimer qui est arrière-arrière-grand-père de Richard d’York) qui a épousé à Thomas Beauchamp, 11e Comte de Warwick. Donc, Anne Beauchamp, comtesse de Warwick et femme du Faiseur de rois, était une cousine au deuxième degré de Thomas Fitzgerald. Mary de Burgh, sa mère, était une descendante directe de William de Burgh, le fondateur de la dynastie de Burgh en l'Irlande, par son fils illégitime, Richard Og de Burgh (d. 1243), shérif du Connaught. Richard d'York était un descendant direct de son frère, Richard Mór de Burgh, 1e Seigneur de Connaught, lui-même père de Walter de Burgh, 1e Comte d'Ulster. Famille Thomas Fitzgerald, 7e comte de Desmond, est le fils aîné de James Fitzgerald, 6e comte de Desmond, et Marie de Burgh. Il a un frère et deux sœurs : * Gerald Fitzgerald (+1477), Baron de Decies qui se maria avec Margaret Burke, fille de Clanricarde ; * Joan Fitzgerald (+1486), mariée à Thomas Fitzgerald, 7e Comte de Kildare ; * Honora Fitzgerald, mariée Thomas Fitzmaurice, 8e Baron de Kerry. Probablement sans dispense papale, il épousa Ellice de Barry, fille de William Barry, 8e Baron Barry, et Ellen Roche. Leurs ancêtres communs étaient Gerald Fitzgerald, 3e comte de Desmond, et son épouse, Eleanor Butler. La plupart des généalogies confirme la date de leur mariage au 22 août 1455(en) Cook Family Genealogy Pages,‎ (consulté le 26 août 2016).(en) MOSTYN & JACOBS Families - Family Card archive (consulté le 26 août 2016), sûrement date à laquelle ils ont obtenu la dispense papale. Selon le contrat de mariage, établi entre 1456 et 1460, par William de Barry, 8e Baron de Barrymore, les manoirs et les propriétés de Conna, Cooldurragh, Ballytrasna et Mocollop constituèrent la dote d'Ellice de Barry. Le transfert des biens fut reconfirmé en 1466, concluant de façon définitive l'accord de paix entre les Barry et les Fitzgerald qui datait de 1356(en) « Mocollop Castle, Co. Waterford: A History of a Medieval Castle. Chapters five & six. » archive,‎ 27 décembre 2013 (consulté le 11 mars 2016). Dès que le mariage fut légal, le 6e Comte de Desmond investit le château de Moccolop et entreprit de grands réaménagements. D'ailleurs, il y mourut en 1463. Par sa femme, Thomas Fitzgerald, 7e comte de Desmond, eut neuf enfants dont sept fils et deux filles ; A l’exception de deux de ses garçons morts assassinés, en 1468, tous ses autres enfants ont survécu jusqu’à l’âge adulte : * James Fitzgerald, 8e comte de Desmond. c.1449Ashdown-Hill, John. "The Execution of Earl of Desmond", Essais et articles, Société Richard III (2005), p.5.-1487, probablement assassiné à l'investigation de son frère, John. * Maurice Fitzgerald, 9e comte de Desmond. c.1450-1520. * Catherine Fitzgerald, Dame de Carbery. c.1452-1506 qui a épousé avec Finghin MacCarthy Reagh, 9e prince de Carbery. * Thomas Fitzgerald, 11e Comte de Desmond. 1454-1534. * Garçon non nomméAshdown-Hill, John. "The Execution of Earl of Desmond", Essais et articles, Société Richard III (2005), p.7., c.1456-1468 qui a été assassiné par Worcester. * Garçon non nommé, c.1458-1468 qui a été assassiné par Worcester. * John Fitzgerald, de facto, 12e comte de Desmond. c.1460-1536 dont la descendance mâle s’éteint en 1632. * Ellen Fitzgerald, c.1462 qui a épousé Tagd O'Brien de Killaloe. * Gerald Og Fitzgerald, c.1464 dont la descendance mâle s’éteint en 1743. Réputation Plusieurs historiens modernes saluent Desmond comme un homme polyvalent et attrayant : beau, affable, accueillant et savant. D'ailleurs, il est considéré comme « un magnat de la Renaissance avec une teinte irlandaise »Ross, Charles. " Edward IV ". Eyre and Methuen (1974). p. 204.. D'après Eleanor Hull, Desmond — en jeune et sage seigneur, instruis du latin, de l’anglais, et des anciens écrits en gaélique — réunissait en sa personne la meilleure connaissance des deux pays(en) Eleanor Hull, A HISTORY OF IRELAND AND HER PEOPLE, (1931). (lire en ligne). Desmond s'avéra un homme raisonnable et civilisé, il régna sur l'Irlande avec patriotisme[http://www.libraryireland.com/biography/ThomasDesmond8thEarl.php Alfred Webb. "Thomas Desmond", A Compendium of Irish Biography, M.H. Gill & Son, Dublin, 1878]. Étant un fervent yorkiste, Thomas s’attacha vivement à la fortune d'Edouard IV, il combattit à son côté dans neuf batailles. Il avait la faveur du roi et son amitié personnelle. ''Plus Irlandais que les Irlandais eux-mêmes'' Thomas Fitzgerald était un homme de grand savoir et de nombreuses réalisations. D'autres part, comme tous nobles irlandais de son temps, il s'avéra un grand mécène des poètes et érudits gaéliques. Il s'allia à de nombreux chefs de clan irlandais, il maria sa fille aînée, Catherine, à un puissant seigneur MacCarthy Reagh. Il fonda un collège à Youghal. Titres et honneurs * Shérif de Limerick(en) Brian Hodkinson, Asst. Curator., « Shérifs du Château de Limerick » archive PDF, p.3., de 1462 à 1468. * Comte de Desmond, 1462-1468. * Gardien du comté d'UlsterAccordé par Edouard IV d'Angleterre les manoirs de Trym, Rathwere, Kildalke, Rathtouth, Belgard et Fouré, qui lui donneront lieu à un revenu annuel de £ 103., le 2 août 1462 à 1468. * Seigneur adjoint d'Irlande, le 15 Avril 1463 à 1468. * Seigneur d’Offaly, 1462-1468. * Stewart de Connaught, 2 août 1462 à 1468. Enfance en Angleterre À l’église de la Sainte Trinité de Waterford, Thomas et Anne Butler, la plus jeune fille du comte d’Ormond, se marièrent alors qu’ils n’avaient que deux ans. Le contrat de mariageBond de mariage, contracté pour Thomas Fitzgerald et Anne Butler par leurs pères respectifs. entre les comtes d’Ormond et de Desmond eut lieu le 10 mai 1429. Butler s'engageait à donner à sa fille et son mari la baronnie d'Inchecoyne et la ville de Youghal à l’exception des loyers de l’église. Dans le cas où Thomas venait à mourir, le comte de Desmond fournirait un autre fils et, si Anne mourait, le comte d'Ormond fournirait une autre fille afin de demeurer alliés. En gage de sa fidélité, le 6e Comte de Desmond envoya son fils alors âgé de cinq ans, à la résidence campagnarde de Shere. James Butler, 4e comte d’Ormond, devint alors le tuteur de Thomas. En Angleterre, le jeune garçon y fut éduqué selon les usages anglais. Il fut fort possible que Thomas vécut en la compagnie de la nouvelle comtesse d'OrmondElisabeth FitzGerald (c.1398 – 6 Août 1452), fut la veuve de John Grey, 2e Baron Grey de Codnor., et sa belle-fille, au manoir de Shere Vachery (Surrey). Hélas, sa jeune fiancée décéda le 4 janvier 1435, et son enterrement se déroula à Shere, dans le Surrey. Malgré ce revers de fortune pour son tuteur, Thomas demeura sûrement en Angleterre jusqu'à sa majorité. Vainqueur de la bataille de Pilltown Avec l'adhésion du roi Edouard IV sur le trône d'Angleterre, les Geraldines devinrent l'une des familles les plus influentes d'Irlande ; au cours du règne d'Edouard (1461-1483), et celui de son frère, Richard III (1483-1485), les comtes de Desmond et de Kildare partagèrent le pouvoir presque sans interruption. Le 1er mai 1461, James Butler, 5e comte d'Ormond, fut décapité à Newcastle à la défaite des Lancastre lors de la bataille de Townton. Edouard proscrit Butler dans un premier temps et confisqua donc ses terres. Donc, afin de revendiquer les domaines de son défunt frère, John Butler et son neveu, Edmund MacRichard Butler de Paulstown, voguèrent jusqu'à Waterford, le 30 janvier 1462. Sur place, ils capturèrent Gerald Fitzgerald, Seigneur des Decies et frère de Desmond, puis l’emprisonnèrent. Apprenant la nouvelle, Desmond rallia ses hommes et chevaucha jusqu'à la vallée de Suir. A Pilltown, les armées de Desmond et de Butler s'affrontèrent dans une sanglante bataille. Le conflit eut lieu à l'emplacement de l'actuel village de Piltown, puis se déplaça en direction sud à Tybroughney pour s'achever dans un bain de sang à Ardclone. Les Butler furent défaits. Edmund Butler fut prisonnier le prisonnier de Desmond. Il obtint sa libération contre la rançon d'un inestimable livre : le Psautier de Cashel était une copie d'une œuvre de Cormac mac Cullenan, roi-évêque de Cashel. Il contenait des généalogies, le Calendrier d’Aengus et le Glossaire de Cormac, premier dictionnaire comparatif écrit en Europe. Sir John Butler tenta durant plusieurs années de recouvrir son héritage, bien que ses châteaux furent capturés par les Fitzgerald. Bienfaisaiteur et mécène ''Projet de la première université d'Irlande'' Le comte de Desmond s’efforça de créer une université à Drogheda ; celle de Trinity Collège à Dublin ne sera pas fondée avant 1592, sous le règne d’Elisabeth Ire. Lors de son séjour en Angleterre, il aurait pu visité l’université d’Oxford et rencontré le Dean pour discuter de la procédure pour aboutir à son projet. Il semblerait que les plans et l’emplacement du site où il espérait voir son université s’ouvrir un jour. ''Création du collège de Notre-Dame de Youghal'' Le jour de la Saint-Jean (27 décembre) 1465, Thomas fonda le Collège de Notre-Dame de Youghal(en) Thomas W. H. Fitzgerald, " Ireland and her people ", Fitzgerald Book Company, (1910) (lire en ligne), p. 190-191 dans le but de former des séminaristes. L’institution fut servie par un directeur et un personnel, composé de huit boursiers et huit choristes. Lord-Député d'Irlande James Fitzgerald, 6e comte de Desmond, était le parrain du Duc de Clarence. Lorsque Richard d'York et Edmund de Rutland se réfugièrent en Irlande, le 6e Comte de Desmond aida et secourut le Duc d’York à une heure où il était dans le besoin. Quand James est mort en 1462, son fils et successeur, à son tour, jouit de la faveur royale. Il reçut des récompenses pour sa fidélité et son service au père du roi. Le 2 Août 1462, Edouard accorda pour la vie au comte de Desmond, pour son bon service au roi et le père du roi, l'office de gardien de Connaught et toutes les autres seigneuries appartenant au comté de March en Irlande, pour un salaire de 100 marks annuelle sur les revenus de Meath. Le 15 Avril 1463, par le suite, Desmond se vit confirmer sa nomination en tant que Lord Deputé pour succéder à William Sherwood, évêque lancastrien de Meath. Durant son office, Desmond s'employa à une intense activité ; il construisit des châteaux pour défendre les garnisons de la Pale et les passes d’Offaly. Dans un grand esprit de nationalisme, il travailla ardemment à l’unification entre les Anglo-Irlandais et les Irlandais-Natifs afin d’harmoniser l’Irlande et susciter l’esprit national irlandais. D'ailleurs, pour parvenir à ses fins, ils détendit les ordres contre la traite avec les Irlandais, malgré les interdictions adoptées dans le Parlement irlandais ; il appliqua une justice impartiale et manifesta de l'humanité à tous, sans distinction. Querelle avec l'évêque de Meath En 1461, le nouveau roi Edouard IV interdit l’extorsion de la « Coyne et livrée » sur ses terres irlandaises. Mais dans son comté, Desmond les a d’ailleurs réintroduites car son père avait cessé de l'appliquer lorsqu'il est devenu Comte de Desmond. Après la nomination de Desmond, l'évêque de Meath s’avérera son ennemi le plus acharné. En effet, l'évêque de Meath exploita l'avantage du mécontentement de certains Anglais et mena une opposition contre le mandat de Desmond. Parmi ces opposants était James Dokeray. En 1463, ce marchand de Drogheda alla à Londres et accusa Desmond de certaines exactions traditionnels irlandaises, imposée aux sujets anglais à Meath. Ladite extorsion de la "Coyne et Livrée". Il jugea Desmond « conseillé, dirigé et gouverné par les grands traîtres et des rebelles du roi » ; ces dites accusations n'améliorèrent guère son image lorsque les O'Donnell, Mac William Burke et beaucoup d'Irlandais et les Anglais de l'Irlande se rendirent à Dublin(en+ga) Annals of the Kingdom of Ireland by the Four Masters. Volume IV. p. 1033. pour rencontrer Desmond et entrer dans une ligue d'amitié et de fidélité avec lui. En 1464, Desmond accusa l'évêque d'avoir fomenté l'assassinat de certains de ses serviteurs, comme les Annales du Royaume d'Irlande le confirma : 1464. Neuf des gens du Seigneur Justice ont été tués dans Fingal, à l'instigation de l'évêque de Meath; et, dès lors, le juge en chef, l'évêque, et Preston, plaidèrent au roi d'Angleterre pour porter plainte l'un contre l'autre.(en+ga) Annals of the Kingdom of Ireland by the Four Masters. Volume 4. p.1035.'' '' Pour préparer sa défense, le Parlement d'Irlande commanda des lettres de recommandation en la faveur de Desmond et de son travail dans la Pale. Le tout fut transmis au Conseil du Roi, dont son chancelierGeorge Neville, archevêque d’York (c. 1432–1476), était Chancelier d’Angleterre de 1460 à 1467. À cette époque, il était seulement évêque d’Exeter. et son trésorierEdmund Grey, 1er comte de Kent (1416–1490), était trésorier d’Angleterre entre le 24 juin 1463 et le 24 novembre 1464, jusqu’à ce que le roi Edouard nomme son beau-père, Lord Rivers.. Le comte de Desmond et l'évêque de Meath se rendirent en Angleterre pour plaider leur affaire respective devant Edouard IV et ses conseillers. Après avoir entendu les différents points de vue de l'affaire, Edouard IV soutint Desmond. Il l'acquitta de toutes les accusations et allégations, portées contre son Seigneur adjoint. D'ailleurs, Edouard renvoya le Comte de Desmond avec maintes cadeaux et son entière confiance, il lui accorda aussi les honneurs de Steward d'Ulster et de Connaught ainsi que l'octroi de quelques châteaux dans le Meath. La défiance du roi Edouard IV A l'époque où Desmond était à la cour anglaise, le comte de Warwick proposa au roi de se marier avec Bonne de Savoie qui était la belle-sœur du roi Louis XI. Le roi Edouard avoua être le mari d'Elizabeth Gray depuis plusieurs moisJohn Ashdown-Hill et Annette Carson sur leur article " L'exécution du comte de Desmond ", Richard III Society (2005), p .2.. Après la violente réaction de Richard Neville, Le roi découvrit avec mécontentement que son mariage ne serait pas si facilement accepté par ses barons qu'il l'avait imaginé. Edouard tenait l'opinion de Desmond en haute estime. Dans l'entretien privé, le roi demanda à Desmond de s'exprimer au sujet de son mariage avec la Reine Elizabeth. Le comte, donc franchement et, non sans réticence(en) Rev. C.P. Meehan, " The Geraldines Earls of Desmond and the Persecution of the Irish Catholic ", (1847) (lire en ligne), p.37-38, l'informa qu'en contractant le mariage avec Elisabeth Grey, épouse de Sir John, le roi Edouard faisait une mésalliance. La Reine Elisabeth était de naissance trop basse pour un roi mais trop élevée pour être sa maîtressePaul Murray Kendall, , Fayard, 1979 (ISBN 2213007462), p.68. Il lui conseilla de divorcer afin d'épouser une princesse de sang pour créer une alliance majeure avec un pays étranger. Immédiatement, Desmond retourna en Irlande en faveur du roi. Probablement quelques années plus tard, à la suite d'un revers militaire contre les O'Conor de Faly, Desmond et son beau-frère, Kildare, furent soupçonné par le Roi de promouvoir l'avis de Warwick. Desmond avait les liens spécifiques avec les Neville grâce à la Comtesse de Warwick : Desmond et Anne Beauchamp étaient des grand-cousins au deuxième degré. Ce fut une bonne raison pour Edouard IV de retirer toute sa confiance en Desmond. Chute ''Dissension au pouvoir'' Dès l'invasion normande de l'Irlande, en 1169, les nobles Normands adoptèrent les coutumes gaéliques dont le port du vêtement gaélique et la barbe afin de s'intégrer plus facilement à la société locale. Si bien que l'Irlandais inspira à Gerald Fitzgerald, 3e comte de Desmond, de magnifiques poèmes du Fin Amors. A l'époque, donc, la culture dite anglaise reculait au profit de la culture irlandaise. Lionel d'Anvers, alors Lord lieutenant d'Irlande de 1361 à 1369, promulgua les Statuts de Kilkenny(en) Eleanor Hull, « The Statuts of Kilkenny - History of Ireland » archive (1931) (consulté le 9 avril 2014) dans le but d'éradiquer la culture gaélique de la colonie anglaise. Cette série de trente-cinq articles qui interdisaient le commerce et le mariage entre les Anglo-Irlandais et les Irlandais Natifs n'était toutefois que rarement appliqué. Ce fut donc en désespoir de cause qu'en 1465 que le Parlement irlandais adopta une loi(en) « Edward IV issues Irish coins of the English standard (1463)» archive,‎ 12 décembre 2015 (consulté le 4 août 2016) de la dernière chance. Tout Irlandais Natif qui habitait dans la Pale s’habillerait et se raserait comme les Anglais ; d'ailleurs, ils abandonnerait leur nom de famille irlandais au profit d'un plus anglais qui se référait à certaines villes où ils logeaient telles que Trim, Sutton, Cork, emploieraient sinon le nom d'une couleur que Black, Brown ou de quelque appelant, comme Smith, Carpenter, etc., sous peine de déchéance de leurs biens. Une autre mesure plus espiègle interdit les navires de pêche dans les mers, car les cotisations faisaient fortement prospéré le peuple irlandais. D'autre part, de nombreuses garnisons formaient une ligne de défense à l'encontre des Irlandais Natifs. Mais le contrôle de la Pale s'avérait un rude exercice. Les maraudeurs allaient et venaient à leur guise. Le crime était fréquent. La pire des adoptions entre toutes rendait licite la décapitation de tous voleurs en cours de larcin ou à venir dans n’importe quel endroit de l'Irlande, sauf si un Anglais menait les maraudeurs(en) P. W. Joyce, « During the wars of the Roses (1413-1485)» archive (consulté le 31 octobre 2013) . Celui qui faisait passé à trépas le larron ramenait alors sa tête au maire de la ville la plus proche afin d’être bien récompensé. Dés lors, toute personne mal intentionné pouvait tuer le premier Irlandais qu’il rencontrait et prétendait qu’il était un voleur, et faisait alors bonnes recettes avec sa mort. Bien que la volonté du législateur était dicté par une tentative désespérée de traquer les maraudeurs qui pullulaient à cette époque dans toute la Pale. ''Capturé par les O’Connor d’Offaly'' Grâce à ses victoires et son charisme, Desmond jouissait de toute la popularité qu'un homme pouvait espérer, il mâta les O'Donnell, lors d’une bataille, qui le gratifia de bien d'éloges. Son gouvernement, pourtant, éclairé et impartial n'obtint pas le soutien de tous les Anglo-irlandais et ce, grâce à l’hostilité cachée de Sherwood. En début d'année 1466, les sept clans Cu Corb Ui Failghe ravagèrent la Pale sans que Desmond ne put les empêcher. Ces hommes d’Offaly dévastèrent le pays de Tara à Naas ; de leur côté, les hommes de Breffni et d'Oriel s'adonnèrent à des actes similaires dans la région de Meath. Lors d'une bataille, Desmond connut une cuisante défaite dans sa lutte ouverte contre Teague O'Connor de Faly. Ce dernier le fit prisonnier et l'enferma dans le château de Carbury, pris en 1450 à Christopher Preston, 3e baron de Gormanston. En peu de temps, par amour pour lui, les gens de Dublin se rallièrent et libérèrent Desmond avec tous ses compagnons.(en+ga) Annals of the Kingdom of Ireland by the Four Masters. Volume IV. p.1042. A l'annonce de cette débâcle, Edouard le remplaça par John Tiptoft, 1e Comte de Worcester. Exécution à Drogheda Dés son retour de voyage en Italie, John Tiptoft, comte de Worcester débuta une brillante carrière en tant que redoutable agent de son souverain. Edouard IV d'Angleterre aurait été très impressionné par ses qualités, empreinte de fermeté et d'intégrité. De sa foi en l'Etat et son dévouement à la cause de la maison d'York, il gérait n'importe quel problème, même difficile. En effet, Tiptoft s'avéra au cours du règne d'Edouard IV tout à fait impitoyable et appliqua les plus rigoureuses des sanctions. Tiptoft pleurait plus volontiers la perte d'un livre que la chute d'une tête(fr) Paul Murray Kendal, Richard III, Fayard (1979). p. 56.. En mai 1467, Edouard nomma donc Tiptoft en tant que nouveau Seigneur adjoint de l'Irlande, et, en septembre, ce dernier vogua pour l'Irlande. Nul dans la Pale n'ignorait sa réputation bien établie de Boucher d'Angleterre. D'abord, d'un ton conciliant, il coopéra avec le comte de Kildare et d'autres seigneurs anglo-irlandais. Le Parlement débuta à Dublin, en décembre, la séance se déroula pacifiquement. Cependant, après la retraite de Noël, le ton changea : la session du Parlement déménagea à Drogheda, au cœur de l'opposition au comte de DesmondJohn Ashdown-Hill and Annette Carson, « Execution of the Earl », The Ricardian, vol. 15 (2005). p. 4.. Lorsque le Parlement débuta la séance, le 4 février 1468, Tiptoft déclara la proscription des comtes de Desmond et de Kildare ainsi que le sénéchal de Meath, Edouard Plunket. L'accusation publique parla de trahisons et de crimes horribles, commis par les accusés tels que l'alliance, le fosterage et le commerce de chevaux, et d'armures et de soutien avec les Irlandais contre les fidèles sujets du roi. Accusation plus grave encore ! À l'époque où Desmond reçut les O'Donnell et les Mac Richard Burke, à Dublin, Roland Fitz-Eustace aurait exhorté Desmond de se faire couronné roi d’Irlande. Le 15 Février, les archers — sur l'ordre de Tiptoft — arrachèrent Desmond du monastère dominicain de Drogheda pour être sommairement exécuté, ce qui choqua profondément l'ensemble de l'Irlande(en+ga) Annals of the Kingdom of Ireland by the Four Masters. Volume IV. p.1051-53.. Alors qu'Edouard Plunket était invectivé et maltraité dans la rue, le Comte de Kildare s'enfuit pour l'Angleterre afin de plaider sa cause ainsi que celle de Desmond. Calendes de janvier du 6e féria, jour de la lune, A.D- 1468. Un grand acte a été fait à Droiched-atha Drogheda cette année : à savoir, le comte de Desmond, nommé, Thomas, fils de James, fils du Comte Gerald, a été décapité. Et les savants rapportent qu'il n'y avait jamais eu en Irlande un jeune étranger qui était mieux que lui. Et il a été tué dans la trahison par un comte saxon de Worcester et ainsi de suite.(en+ga) Annals of Ulster. Volume III. B. Mac Carthy, D.D., M.E.I. A. (1895). p. 219-221. Pour la plupart des historiens, Worcester aurait agi en Irlande selon le vœu de la Reine Elisabeth(en) David MacGibbon, Elizabeth Woodville : A life., Amberley (2013). p. 43. car Desmond avait critiqué son mariage avec Edouard IV et conseillé un divorce. Pour d'autres, il semblerait que les ancêtres de Tiptoft auraient eu des droits sur les manoirs d’Inchiquin et Youghal, indiquant que Tiptoft agit pour lui-même pour prétendre une réclamation, une fois Desmond exécuté(en) Unpublished Geraldine Documents. Volume II. Samuel Hayman B.A. (1870) (lire en ligne ), p. 80.. L'on présente aussi Tiptoft comme l'instrument d'Edouard IV pour reconsolider l'influence anglaise dans le gouvernement de la PaleArt Cosgrove, « An Earl of Desmond Beheaded at Drogheda in 1468 » archive,‎ 19 octobre 2011 (consulté le 29 mai 2013). Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'on annonça à Edouard l'exécution de Desmond, le roi en fut contrarié(fr) Paul Murray Kendal, Richard III, Fayard, 1979, p. 69.. L’après de sa mort L'exécution de Desmond provoqua une réaction sans précédant. Une rumeur encore plus terrifiante circula au sujet de Tiptoft : il aurait également mis à mort deux des filsThomas Frederick Tout, « Fitzgerald, Thomas (1426-1468) » archive,‎ 12 juillet 2011 (consulté le 26 avril 2013) du comte. Les fils aînés de Desmond, en compagnie de leur oncle, Gerald, seigneur de Decies, prirent les armes et levèrent une armée afin de venger l’assassinat de leur père. Le témoignage des Annals du Royaume d'Irlande est sans équivoque : Une grande destruction a été causée par Garrett, le fils du comte de Desmond''Ledit " ''Garrett, fils du Comte de Desmond " est Gerald FitzJames Fitzgerald, fils de James Fitzgerald, 6e Comte de Desmond, et donc le frère cadet du 7e Comte de Desmond., dans le Munster et le Leinster, pour se venger de mort Thomas, le comte.(en+ga) Annals of the Kingdom of Ireland by the Four Masters. Volume IV. p. 1057. Le Comte de Kildare plaida sa cause en personne devant le roi Edouard IV, ce dernier — par lettres — promit aux rebelles tout pardon et immunité s’ils renonçaient à leur désir de vengeance et déposaient les armes. Edouard annula la proscription du défunt Desmond et confirma l'adhésion de l'héritier de Desmond. Dans une tentative de réconciliation avec James, Edouard IV lui accorda le Palatinat du Kerry, les privilèges de la ville et le château de Dungarvan. Le roi offrit James ainsi qu'à ses héritiers l'extraordinaire privilège de comparaître en personne, ou non, devant le Parlement d'Irlande et d'envoyer un représentant à sa place. Néanmoins, le nouveau comte de Desmond ressentit une méfiance particulièrement intense à l'égard de la Couronne. Alors que les Annales du Royaume d'Irlande disent que son corps fut convoyé jusqu'à Tralee(en+ga) Annals of the Kingdom of Ireland by the Four Masters. Volume IV. p. 1051-53., Desmond fut en premier lieu enseveli à l'église Saint-Pierre, à Drogheda. Sa tête fut plantée sur une pique et menée jusqu'au château de DublinL. C. Johnston, History of Drogheda: from the earliest period to the present time (1826) (lire en ligne archive), p. 42.. Sa dépouille fut transféré à l'église du Christ, à Dublin, à la demande de Sir Henry Sidney. L'absence de châtiment envers Tiptoft constitua une décision particulièrement impopulaire en Irlande ; néanmoins, l'annonce de son exécution, durant la restauration de Henry VI, par Richard Neville, comte de Warwick, contenta l'Irlande. Le comte de Warwick et le duc de Clarence ont coupés en quartier l'épave de la malédiction des hommes d'Irlande" Wreck of the curses of the men of Ireland " — il s'agit d'une expression métaphorique qui identifia John Tiptoft, comte de Worcester, comme étant la personne qui avait causé le chagrin et le malheur des Irlandais. Desmond était particulièrement apprécié., à savoir le Justicier saxon(en+ga) Annals of the Kingdom of Ireland by the Four Masters. Volume IV. p. 1069..'' Peu après son adhésion, le roi Richard III tenta de rallier James, 8e comte de Desmond, à sa cause ; il lui envoya une lettre de conciliation, datant du 29 septembre 1484. Son messager, Thomas Barrett, évêque d'Annaghdown livra au comte un collier de livrée de roses et de soleils, avec un pendentif à l’effigie du Sanglier Blanc ainsi que des parures de vêtements dont une " ''longue robe de drap d'or, doublé de satin ou de damas, deux doublets, l'un de velours, et un autre de satin cramoisi, trois chemises et fichus, trois pourpoints, trois paires de chausses - l'une écarlate, un violet, et le troisième noir, trois bonnets, deux chapeaux et et deux pèlerines de velours "Rev. Samuel Hayman. Unpublished Geraldine Documents, Volume II (1870) (lire en ligne archive), p. 82.. Dans ladite missive, le roi Richard encouragea le 8e comte à poursuivre par le biais de la loi ceux qui œuvrèrent à la mort de son père, ces derniers avaient comploté à l'exécution de son frère, George de Clarence(en) Susan Higginbotham, The Woodvilles: The Wars of the Roses and England's Most Infamous Family, The History Press, 2013 (lire en ligne archive).. Déterminé à contrecarrer les plans de mariage d'Henri Tudor avec sa nièce, Elisabeth d'York(en) Alison Weir, Elizabeth of York: The First Tudor Queen, Random House, 2013 (lire en ligne archive), p. 495., il s'engageait à lui procurer une épouse convenable en Angleterre(en) « Elizabeth of York », blog de Caroline M. Cash,‎ 4 août 2016 (consulté le 25 août 2016)., à la condition qu'il renonça à l'habit et aux coutumes irlandaises. Malgré ces flatteries, le comte augmenta ses alliances irlandaises, et conserva ses habitudes irlandaises. Le roi Richard III envisagea le duc portugaise Manuel de Beja pour sa nièce. Ses références sur les annales irlandaises Les Annales des Quatre Maîtres ont de nombreuses références à son sujet : 1462. Le jeune comte d'Ormond est venu en Irlande avec un grand nombre de Saxons "les Anglais. Une grande guerre a éclaté entre les comtes d'Ormond et Desmond, au cours de laquelle Garrett, le fils du comte de Desmond, a été fait prisonnier par le Butler. Waterford a également été pris par eux, ils deux comtes ont ensuite accepté de livrer bataille l'un à l'autre, et ils sont venus à un engagement; mais il était contre la volonté du comte d'Ormond que Mac Richard est allé combattre la bataille ce jour-là où il a été vaincu et fait prisonnier; selon certains témoignages, il y avait quatre cent dix des blessés de son peuple enterré, outre le nombre qui ont été dévorés par les chiens et les oiseaux proie les Geraldines ont pris Kilkenny et les autres villes du pays des Butler ; après le massacre de ces derniers dans cette bataille, mais le jeune comte d'Ormond est resté avec ses Anglais dans une ville fortifiée, qui ne pouvait être prise. Un autre frère du comte est venu en Irlande, et sur la mer a pris quatre navires, avec leurs équipages, appartenant au comte de Desmond; et, en conséquence, les Butlers a acquis une grande puissance. Ce après la bataille, Mac Richard a été obligé de renoncer cette copie même du Psautier de Cashel (qui était alors plus parfaite qu'elle ne l'est à l'heure actuelle), et aussi le livre de Carrick en la faveur de Thomas, comte de Desmond.(en+ga) Annals of the Kingdom of Ireland by Four Masters. Volume IV. p. 1021. 1463. O'Donnell, Mac William Burke, et beaucoup d'Irlandais et Anglais de l'Irlande, se rendirent à Dublin pour rencontrer Thomas, comte de Desmond, à l'époque Lord Chief Justice de l'Irlande, et est entré dans une ligue d'amitié et de fidélité avec lui. 1464. Neuf des gens du Seigneur Justice ont été tués dans Fingal, à l'instigation de l'évêque de Meath; et, dès lors, le juge en chef, l'évêque, et Preston, plaidèrent au roi d'Angleterre pour porter plainte l'un contre l'autre. Thomas, comte de Desmond, revint du roi d'Angleterre, après avoir été nommé adjoint du roi, et apportant de grands cadeaux du roi. 1466. Les Irlandais étaient disposé à traiter Desmond avec le respect pour l'un de leurs grands chefs; et heureusement, ce fils de O'Connor de O'Faly, qui, dans une autre occasion, afficha si généreusement une préoccupation pour la sécurité de son père, considérait le noble prisonnier comme son parent, par fosterage, ou certaines de ces bandes artificielles de connexion, si sacré par ses compatriotes, et qui, en dépit des lois, avait, dans plusieurs instances, unis leur union avec des familles anglaises. Il avait maintenant une belle occasion de rembourser de l'indulgence à son père, et il avait la générosité de l'embrasser. Il a transféré Desmond, son frère comme il l'appelait, en un lieu de sécurité, et le renvoya avec un compte nombre en mesure de ses disciples. 1467. Le Seigneur Adjoint anglais est arrivé en Irlande, et Thomas de Desmond a été retiré, un événement qui a forgé la ruine de l'Irlande.(en+ga) Annals of the Kingdom of Ireland by the Four Masters. Volume IV. p. 1051. 1468. Thomas, comte de Desmond, le fils de James, fils de Garrett, qui avait été Lord Justice de l'Irlande, le plus illustre de sa tribu en Irlande en son temps pour sa beauté et sa stature, de son hospitalité et de la chevalerie, sa charité et de l'humanité envers les pauvres et les indigents du Seigneur, son infinitude envers les laïcs, le clergé et les poètes, et sa suppression de vol et de l'immoralité, est allé à Drogheda pour répondre à l'anglais lord Justice et les autres Anglais de Meath. Ceux-ci ont agi traîtreusement avec lui, et, sans aucun crime sa part, ils lui coupèrent la tête; le plus grand nombre des hommes d'Irlande ont été attristé par les nouvelles de celui-ci. Son corps a été ensuite transporté vers Traigh-Lix Tralee, et enterré dans le lieu de sépulture de ses prédécesseurs et des ancêtres avec grand honneur et la vénération. Notes Liens externes * * Category:Characters